fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
A virtual Easter egg is an intentional hidden message or feature in an object such as a movie, book, CD, DVD, computer program, web page or video game. This is the list of Easter eggs scattered through out both Fable and Fable II Fable Cursing in Witchwood In the Save The Archaeologist quest, you must guess the name of the Demon Door that he is in. There are four stones from which you must decipher his name. The letters on the stones are I-H-S-T. There are a few words that you can make. HITS,THIS,SITH,TISH and SHIT. If you spell SHIT, two Balverines will come and attack you, followed by the stones' voice uttering a low 'Shit'. Frying Pan What you need is the Treasure Clues 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, & 6. You will find this in Orchard Garden where there's a barn with nothing in it. The barn has hay cubes near it. There are three hay cubes on top of one another(forming something like a pyramid), between that hay pyramid and the barn, you have to dig, you'll know it's the place if there's a small lock on the barn wall. Dig there. The Frying Pan doesn't have any description, has 100 damage, and heavy. The power of the Frying Pan depends on how many Treasure Clues you have. Harry Potter Reference When donating books to the Bowerstone school, and if the book selected is 'The Book of Spells' Mr. Gout will say "The book of spells? This isn't some potty school of wizards, you know?" an almost obvious reference to Harry Potter. Hidden Message When choosing your Hero's name, use "Krunk" to get a hidden message. A Pirate far more dreaded than Reaver In the Lost Chapters, there is a grave in Lychfield, which bears the name "Captain J. Sparrow, may the wind always be at your back." Reference To The Carter Brothers In Oakvale's memorial garden, there are two gravestones which read "S. Carter, gave his life that Albion might live." and the other "D. Carter, ever unconviced there is life before death..." This is a clear reference to Simon and Dene Carter from the lionhead team. They also make a cameo on Fable II on the quest "The Summoners" in which they have brought back the dead. White Balverines in Oakvale In Oakvale, when you kill 1019 guards, white balverines will spawn(This has been tested and does not work). Car in Oakvale If you listen to the bully in Oakvale when your a child, he says to the boy with the teddy bear, "Have you cleaned my mum's car yet?" Fable II Old Gregg in Wraithmarsh After using the Cullis Gate and going to Wraithmarsh, you will passout and a man named Old Gregg will capture you. This is a reference to a video called Old Gregg. As well as the owner of Darkwood Bordello. Sam & Max The two characters, Sam and Max, who read out of the Normanomicon (also an Easter Egg, see below) are named after the eponymous main characters in the Sam & Max game series. The Rammer After killing all 50 gargoyles, you will be rewarded with a Crossbow, decorated with a Ram's head. The crossbow itself is a reference to Van Helsing. Captain J. Sparrow Once again this captains gravestone reappears, in Bloodstone behind the wagon right near the ramp when you first enter the town, there is a hidden grave it says "Captain J. Sparrow Oh where did it all go wrong?" A similar tombstone is found in Bowerstone Cemetery between an Expression Statue and where you had to shoot the orb. Harry Potter in Bloodstone A store in Bloodstone is called the Dark Mark, a reference to Harry Potter. The Normanomicon An obvious reference to H.P Lovecraft's Necronomicon (Book of the Dead) that would be able to summon the Old Ones. In the game, two people read the Normanomicon and summon Hollow Men. Rupert, Giles, and The Ripper Farmer Giles may be a reference to the character of Rupert Giles from the television show Buffy The Vampire Slayer. There are several bits of evidence to support this: Farmer Giles's son's name is Rupert, the first name of the character from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. The Bandit besetting Brightwood Farm is named Ripper, which is the moniker used by the character of Rupert Giles in his youth. The name of Farmer Giles's deceased wife is Jennifer. In Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Giles's first girlfriend was named Jenny, and she also met a premature end. Hammerthyst It is possible that this weapon draws its inspiration from the Hammer of the Naaru, a weapon in the World of Warcraft. This weapon was featured prominently in the artwork and trailers for the game. Lion Head Isle On the quest, Treasure Island of Doom!, you can visit Lion Head Isle, an obvious reference to Lionhead Studios, the maker of the game. In the middle of the island, the ground is shaped like the Lionhead on the logo. Leo Head Leo Head, seems to be yet another reference to Lionhead Studios; as the name Leo translates to Lion from Latin. Terry Cotter's Army The Demon Door in Wraithmarsh opens to a cottage containing several journal entries, telling of how a Boy named Terry Cotter's Mother who would always read to him dying, and the boy exploring into the garden where he found a tomb of stone warriors, which slowly drove him insane. He can be found dead, lying on his bed with lightning surrounding his body. This is a reference to the Terracotta Army in the tomb of Qin Shi Huang, the First Emperor of China. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy The last artifact of the quest The Archaeologist mentions the number "42", an obvious reference to The Answer in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Victor the Gravekeeper and the Shelley crypt The gravekeeper's name and the name of the crypt by the Graveyard Mansion are both references to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. The Dingly Egg in The Snowglobe quest, after you get The Grumpy Rabbit book in the Shadowcourt, it's setting is in the The celestial Keep and you have to follow the exact instructions that are in the book that lead you to the Dingly Egg, an actual easter egg The Legend of Ron Burgandy The Love Potion No. 9.042 is a reference to the Will Ferrel film Anchorman as the description reads it works 60% of the time, everytime. The Black Knight's Last Words Next to Jack Sparrow's grave in Bowerstone Cemetary is a grave that reads " 'You can't kill me! I'm invincible!' Last Words". This is a somewhat obvious reference to the Black Knight's line to King Arthur in Monty Python and the Holy Grail before his final limb is cut off. Obi-Wan the Bandit If you listen closely to the bandits when you fight them they may say "If you kill me I will just come back as a zombie". This is a possible reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi's line "If you strike me down I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.". Whinne the Pooh in Knothole Glade In a part of the 'Huge Heat' quest, you come across a room filled with Hobbes (the one after the room with the spiked floor). If you look around after you defeat the Hobbes, there is a shrine that is obviously built by the Hobbes, but if you look closely, you can see that the shrine is dedicated to a simple Teddy Bear. But with further inspection, there is a jar in front of the bear, which seems to be an obvious reference to Winnie the Pooh (teddy bear and a jar of honey). References to the Original Fable Gravestones in Wraithmarsh There are a couple of gravestones in Wrathmarsh, near where you fight the troll, that make references to the original games, such as : *Brom (Hero of Oakvale's Father) *Rosie (The Teddy Bear) *An Unknown Trader(The one who you had to pay 3 gold pieces to for some chocolates for Theresa) Your Health is Low A store in Bloodstone, makes reference to the Guildmaster saying "Your Health is low" when your health got low. Re-enacting Fable Through out Fable II you will see many kids. If you listen in on them, they are sometimes re-enacting the events and battles of Fable. Category:Browse